


we young & free

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Minseok works at a café and Sehun happens to order from him one day.





	we young & free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just an hour because a friend happened to tweet about part-timer sexiu. So... sorry if it has some grammatical lapses and spelling errors.

 

 

It’s a long story, but somehow, Sehun ends up working part-time in a café in front of the university. It has been a month now, and all he hoped for at first, was to be in the same shift with the tiny and cute barista he encountered.

 

It seems like fate is not on his side, though. The cute guy he has a crush on is working late hours now to accommodate his new semester schedule. To make matters worse, he’s failing calculus, because he’s always tired when he gets back to his apartment. He doesn’t even need this job!

 

When it seems like nothing is going his way, the other part-timer, Jongin, is nowhere to be seen. His manager makes a rush phone call to cover up for Jongin’s sudden absence. Few minutes later, a small man– his crush– enters right before they officially open.

 

This is it. Sehun tells himself, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Make good impression, Sehun. This is probably going to be your first and last chance.

 

He reads the man’s nameplate. As unbelievable as it sounds, it’s the first time he knew about it. He wasn’t able to read it before because he left his eyeglasses at home and Jongin doesn’t know him because they started the job around the same time. And he thinks, the manager would be weirded out if he asks about someone who he hasn’t seen once at the job since he started working.

 

Minseok! What a cute name is what Sehun almost screamed. Good thing he manages to stop, before he embarrass himself in front of Minseok.

 

“Hello, Minseok.” He greets with a smile on his face, reaching ear to ear.

 

Minseok looks to his direction and raises his eyebrow. “Minseok hyung, you mean? The manager told me you’re a freshman.”

 

“Are you not a freshman?” Sehun asks, kind of confused, because what is Minseok talking about? They’re both freshman! Or at least… that’s what he thinks.

 

“I mean,” Minseok pauses, he’s not angry though, just confused why someone who he doesn’t even know at all is getting all comfortable with him. “I get that a lot, but hate to break it to you, I’m going to graduate a year from now.”

 

“Huh?! But you’re small and cute and you look so young! That’s impossible… what you’re saying is impossible!” Sehun realizes what he has done and mumbled, “So much for good first impression, Sehun.”

 

Minseok laughs at the part-timer’s sudden outburst. “Thank you for the compliment, though… Sehun? Right? Is it alright to call you that?”

 

Sehun nods, flustered as his crush has spoken his name with his cute, high-pitched voice like what is he so cute for?!

 

“Yes! Sehun is good, it’s fine. So it’s hyung for you, then?”

 

Minseok only nods. “Oh, Sehunnie, please flip the sign now. It’s about time to open.”

 

Sehun nearly melts at the nickname. “Yes, Minseokie hyung!”

 

-

 

 

Minseok is tasked to cover for Jongin’s Monday morning shift from now on. Apparently, he’s free Monday morning, but will work at night for the rest of his shift. It’s not as bad as it was before, at least Sehun sees him once a week now.

 

They’ve gotten closer the past month and it’s something that makes Sehun excited waking up everyday. There’s a reason to wake up early and be happy and it’s his favourite Minseok.

 

“Stop staring, Hunnie!” Minseok screams and throws a towel at Sehun.

 

Sehun giggles, but turns serious when he suddenly thought of why Minseok has been working at the café in the first place. “Hyung, I want to ask you a question, but it’s okay if you don’t answer. I’m just an inherently curious kid.”

 

Go on is what Minseok tells him while preparing before the opening.

 

“Why are you working here?”

 

Minseok passes the gloves to him. “You know, the usual, I don’t have enough money to pay bills. Sometimes, I wish someone would fund my studies.”

 

“Let me do that for you!” Sehun suddenly exclaims which catches Minseok off guard. “I can fund your studies, Minseok hyung!”

 

Minseok giggles at how cute Sehun looked when he said those. He’s such a nice kid is what he thought. “Alright, kid. Let’s not get too imaginative.”

 

“But I’m not joking?”

 

“And where will you get the money?”

 

“I have tons of it!” Sehun happily tells Minseok. “I don’t even know how and where to spend them.”

 

That’s a nice problem to have. That’s the opposite of what Minseok worries everyday.

 

“And why are you working here then?”

 

The younger figures it isn’t going to hurt to be honest. He takes a deep breath and what came out of his mouth shocked the life out of Minseok.

 

“You have a crush on me?!” Minseok stares at him intently. “Like seriously? All this time my feelings aren’t one-sided?”

 

“What? What one-sided?”

 

It seems like they were both eyeing each other the first time they encountered at the café. It was Minseok who saw Sehun’s résumé and recommended him to the owner, who is apparently, a friend of his. He hoped Sehun could get in and they can work together. Well, it turns out, Sehun did get in, but due to unfortunate circumstances, he had to do late night shifts.

 

Sehun embraces the tiny man and confirms it one more time. “So does this mean you like me too?”

 

Minseok nods and buries his face on his… chest. Wow. What is Sehun hiding behind his uniform?

 

Sehun cups his face and takes a good look at it. “So… does this also mean we’re going to date?”

 

Minseok blushes and whispers. “Only if you want to.”

 

“Of course, I do!”

 

-

 

Sehun resigns a week later. They often meet at the campus now that they’re dating. He also tells Minseok to work less and that he’s going to pay his bills instead, but the older doesn’t want that.

 

“Please, hyung? Let me do that for you? You helped me pass calculus so think of it as a thank you from me to you?”

 

Minseok thinks about. “It doesn’t seem bad if you put it that way, I guess?”

 

 

  
Minseok gets used to it at some point. It’s probably what he has to live with for dating a rich guy like Sehun.

 

Although, it’s a bit uncomfortable sometimes, when he hears people talking behind his back about being a gold-digger. He loves Sehun, though. Even if he isn’t the rich Sehun, he would love him all the same, because it’s Sehun good personality that made him fall in love.

 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung! It’s not like you’re asking for gifts. I’m giving them to you because I like to!”

 

If Minseok worries about getting called names like that because he’s dating someone affluent, Sehun faces an entirely different problem.

 

He always gets mistaken as Minseok’s glucose guardian because he looks older for his age, and Minseok? He looks like he just got out of high school.

 

Minseok teases him about it sometimes. “Sehun hyuuuuung!”

 

“Seriously, hyung? Stop it! You know what happens when you call me that!”

 

Minseok is being playful. “Oh? I don’t know though…. Is it because of…” He touches Sehun’s friend down there. “Oh? Your little friend right here wants to come out I think?”

 

The older unzips his pants. “Hyung! Take responsibility!”

 

 

  
Minseok need not to be told twice. Oh, he will take responsibility. Minseok’s a responsible boyfriend after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
